Nathan Summers (Stryfe)
Real Name: Nathan Summers *'Current Alias:' Stryfe *'Aliases:' The Chaos-Bringer, Scion of the High Lord, Cable *'Relatives:' **Nathan Summers (genetic template) **Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (creator) *'Affiliation:' Chronos Corps; formerly Dark Riders (leader), Mutant Liberation Front (founder and leader), New Canaanites (co-founder and leader), Scions of Apocalypse (co-founder and leader) *'Base of Operations:' Blackheart's netherworld; formerly various bases worldwide in both the 20th and 38th centuries *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Nor-Am Pact region *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Extensive Askani training, home schooled on late 37th-39th century education *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'8" *'Weight:' 350 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' White *'Origin:' Clone of a mutant *'Universe:' Earth-4935 *'Place of Birth:' Askani secret headquarters in the late 38th century A.D. Powers and Abilities Stryfe is "the Omega Level clone" of the mutant Cable and describes himself as an Omega Level Mutant. As a result of that clonal relation, he possesses all of Cable's natural mutant abilities, including being an Omega Level Telekinetic. Stryfe also possesses other abilities through genetic manipulation, similar to those that Cable achieved through cybernetic augmentation. His telepathy was stated to be far beyond Psylocke's, stated to be the third most powerful on Earth. Stryfe possesses all the telepathic and telekinetic abilities that Cable does. For a full list of them, see that page. Genetic Augmentation: Due to Apocalypse's methods, many of Stryfe's physical attributes are enhanced to superhuman levels. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Through genetic augmentation at Apocalypse's hands, Stryfe gained superhuman strength that is sufficient to lift about ten tons. However, Stryfe can temporarily augment his strength to higher, unknown levels with the use of his telekinetic powers. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Stryfe is able to run and move at speeds that are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Stryfe's enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Stryfe's body has also been rendered more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a normal human. For instance, Stryfe's bodily tissues can withstand great impact forces, such as being struck by a being with superhuman strength that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to show for it. However, Stryfe can use his psionic powers to generate a telekinetic force field around his body that further protects him from all forms of energy. This field can repel high caliber bullets and powerful energy blasts without Stryfe being injured. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Stryfe's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Stryfe's reflexes are also similary enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Mind Link Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Trap Category:Mind Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Shields Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mental Detection Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Mind Transferal Category:Force Fields Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes